Arrival of the Watchers
by thepaxilfairy
Summary: This is a digimon fic...DUH!!!! Takes place durring 02...what happens when all those other worlds start colliding with the digiworld?? Read and see.
1. chapter 1

THE ARRIVAL OF THE WATCHERS  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill!!   
  
"Will you hurry up and put the tape in!" a voice yelled. It was Robbie, a 12 year old boy with short blond hair and big blue eyes. He has a small face with high cheek bones. At this point he was wearing a black Stone Cold Steve Austin shirt and tan cargo shorts that went down to his knees. He, his best friend Shawn, were yelling at Robbie's older sister Melissa, to put her new Digimon movie in the VCR. Now, right about now you're probably thinking, what the heck is a digimon?? Well, according to Melissa, Digimon is one of the greatest anime shows of all time!! But for Melissa, Robbie and their friend Shawn, it would become much more then that. Melissa has shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. She has a round face, and when she smiles, her eyes have this pretty sparkle to them. She's about 5'8" tall. Now, where were we? Oh yes, the movie.   
"Hold your horses! It's gotta rewind first!" Melissa snapped at Robbie. That's when Shawn spoke up.   
"Robbie just wants to see what Sora looks like now." Robbie glared over at Shawn.   
"Shawn, you're such a loser! I hate Sora's guts and you know it!" he yelled, jumping off the couch, attempting to tackle Shawn. The truth is, Robbie did like Sora.   
"Movie's on!" Melissa said. When she said that, Robbie jumped on the couch and landed on his butt.   
"You guys got your D-3's?" All three held up their D-3's. A D-3 is a toy based on second season's digivices. Melissa pressed play, and all three of them stared wide-eyed as the digiworld unfolded before them. Every time one of the digidestined held out their D-3's up and yelled, 'Digiarmour energize!', Melissa, Robbie, and Shawn would do the same. At one point Melissa got out her note books and started working on one o her many fanfics.   
"Melissa, hurry! They're going to do it!" Robbie yelled. Melissa dropped her pencil and grabbed her D-3, while still clutching her notebooks. Then, they all held their D-3's up to the TV.   
"Ok guys. 1, 2, 3...Digiarmour Energize!" they yelled. Not even a second after that, the TV screen started glowing white, and the D-3's started to beep and glow.   
"What the heck?" Robbie said.   
"Hey guys, do you think that is..." Melissa started, but she never got to finish, because they were suddenly sucked through a vortex in the TV. Melissa, Robbie and Shawn were falling. They felt like they were falling forever. Then, they landed with a thud on the ground. Robbie and Shawn immediately fell unconscious. Melissa lifted her head a little and tried to look around. She couldn't see anything. It was all fuzzy. She looked up to see four figure surrounding her.   
"Digiworld!" she muttered. Then her head hit the ground and everything went black. * * * * * *   
Ok, how's that so far??? Good, bad??? Well, anyway, email me back at yamato_luver@hotmail.com with any questions, comments or flames. Preferably numbers 1 and 2!! Thanx!! Melissa:) 


	2. chapter 2

THE ARRIVAL OF THE WATCHERS PART 2  
  
Disclaimer- You know the drill!!   
Arrival of the Watchers- Part Two   
Tai, Kari, T.k., Davis and their digimon were having a walk in the digiworld.   
"It's really peaceful today!" Tai said, "Not a control spier in sight!"   
"Yeah, I guess the Digimon Emperor hasn't coem here yet." Agumon replied. Tai was walking in front with Agumon beside him. T.k. and Kari were behind him. Patamon was perched on top of T.k.'s head, while Gatomon sleekly walked beside Kari. Davis was sulkily bringing up the rear with Veemon. T.k. looked at Kari out of the corner of his eye. She was watching the ground as she walked.   
"Hey Kari," T.k. called. Kari looked over at him. "Want a piggy-back ride?" he asked her, blushing as he did. Kari laughed at T.k. and smiled.   
"Sure! I was getting a little tired anyway." she answered, walking over to him. T.k. bent down on his knees. Just as Kari was about to climb on T.k.'s back, Davis came running up behind them.   
"Hey Kari, I'm a lot stronger then T.j. is! How about I carry you instead!" he shouted. Davis hated it when T.k. and Kari got close. Kari gave Davis an annoyed look.   
"No thank you Davis. I'd rather have T.k. do it!" she said. But Davis was persistent.   
"Aw, come on Kari!" he said, grabbing her arm. Kari tried to pull away, but Davis's grip was too hard.   
"Stop it Davis!" Gatomon hissed, claws extended.   
"Please Kari, let me carry you!" Davis went on, ignoring Gatomon's threat.   
"Davis, please let go of me. NOW!" Kari said sternly. Davis looked her straight in the eyes and said,   
"No, not until you..." But Davis never finished. By this time T.k. had gotten up from his crouching position. He had grabbed Davis's hand from Kari, and twisted it around.   
"Davis, I believe Kari told you to leave her alone." T.k. hissed at Davis.   
"Yeah, well I didn't hear her say it!" Davis said in a taunting voice. T.k. was starting to get mad. He brought back his fist to punch Davis, but Kari grabbed his arm and pulled him back.   
"Don't T.k.! It's not worth it! He's not worth it." she told him. T.k. looked at Kari for a minute, then at Davis, then back at Kari.   
"OK Kari!" he said, lowering his fist. "You're lucky she was here!" he whispered to Davis while Kari wasn't looking. She was off telling Tai, who had sort of walked off on them, what had happened.   
"Are you alright?" Tai asked her. Kari nodded.   
"Yeah, I'm ok!" she said. Tai nodded and walked over to Daivs.   
"Davis, I would appreciate it very much if you kept your hands off of my sister! You got it?" he asked. Davis nodded, looking at the ground.   
"Well," Veemon said, "Now that that's taken care of, who's hungry?" Everyone looked at Veemon and rolled their eyes.   
"You're nutty Veemon!" Kari said. Veemon grinned.   
"Well, that's why you love me, isn't it?" Veemon joked. Kari laughed and hugged him.   
"Sure is!" she giggled.   
"Hey, what about me?" Gatomon asked.   
"I'll always have enough hugs for you Gatomon!" Kari said, hugging the small white cat. Than Patamon flew over.   
"Me too?" he asked. Kari nodded and hugged him too. Davis then got an idea. He joined in.   
"And me?" he asked, holding his arms open. Kari just looked at him.   
"Uh, I don't think so Davis." she said, and walked over to T.k. and Tai. Davis crossed his arms in a huff.   
"Well, let's get going." T.k. said. Tai nodded.   
"Good idea." he agreed. They started walking home. Then Kari's T.k.'s and Daivis's D-3's started beeping and flashing.   
"What the..." T.k. said. Suddenly, Tai digivice started reacting as well.   
"What is gonig on?" he asked. Then there was a flash of light and three people fell to the ground. Tai Davis and T.k. ran over to them.   
"You guys stay here!" Kari told the digimon, and joined the others. There were two boys and a girl. Tai checked the boys.   
"They're unconscious!" he said. They walked over to the girl. She was still conscious, but barely. Her eyes had this unfocused look in them as she tried to look around. The girl looked up at T.k., Tai, Kari and Davis.   
"Digiworld." she muttered, as her head fell back and she went unconscious. They all looked at her with disbelief. T.k. was the first to speak up.   
"Did she just say, what I think she said?" he asked.   
"I...I'm not sure!" Kari said.   
"Well, all that's important is that they're here! We should take them back and get them help." Tai said. T.k. and Kati looked at him astonished.   
"What do you mean take them back?" Davis squealed, "We don't even know where they're from!" By then the digimon had joined the group.   
"Hey, where'd the humans come from?" Gatomon asked.   
"I'm not sure Gatomon." Kari said, "But Tai's right, we need to get them help. But how will we get them to the TV?" she asked. They all thought for a moment. Then Patamon spoke up.   
"Gatomon and I can carry her. We could armour digivolve." he said. Gatomon nodded her head in ageement. T.k. and Krai looked ar eachother and nodded too. "Digiarmour energize!" they yelled, holding up their D-3's. Patamon armourdigivolved to Pegasusmon and Gatomon armourdigivolved into Nefertimon.   
"OK, let's get the girl on Nefertimon and the boys on Pegasusmon." he said, pointing to the boys. Kari and T.k. went to hoist the girl up on Nefertimon. Kari lifted the girls arms when she saw something in her hand. When Kari got a better look at it, she gasped and dropped the girls arms.   
"What is it Kari?" T.k. asked, walking over to her. Tai Davis and the digimon joined them.   
"That girl," Kari said, pointing to the girl, "She has a D-3!" They all looked at Kari.   
"What, she can't!" T.k. stuttered.   
"Well she does! See for your self." Kari said. Tai walked over and checked.   
"Kari's right, she's got one. And I've got a hunch that they've got one too!" she said, indicating the boys. T.k. and Davis went to check. When they did, they looked up at Tai and nodded.   
"This is weird!" Agumon said. The others agreed with him.   
"Well, now we have to help them, if they are digidestined." Kari said, as she and T.k. hoisted the girl up on Nefertimon. They looked back just as Tai and Davis loaded the boys on Pegasusmon.   
"Kari, email Izzy and inform him of what happened." Tai said. Kari nodded and took out her D-terminal.   
"Ok guys, let's get going." and they started walking to the TV that would take them to their world.   
On the way here, Kari got an email from Izzy.   
"What did he say?" Tai asked, walking over to read the email.   
"He said that everything is ok at the school. There's no one there, so we can take them to the nurses station. He also called Matt and Jou for help." Kari said, showing Tai the email. Tai nodded.   
"Good!" he said, looking back at the mysterious children. "I just hope that they're not our enemies. We've got enough to worry about with the Digimon Emperor."   
When they got back to the TV, Jou Izzy and Matt stood back as the kids and digimon fell into a giant pile on the floor. Luckily, the three new kids weren't hurt. Jou Izzy and Matt ran forward and each took one of them. Jou and Izzy each took one of the boys, while Matt took the girl to the nurses station. T.k., Kari and Davis watched over the unconscious children while Tai, Jou, Izzy and Matt talked in another room, Tai explaining what had happened.   
"Then there was a flash of light, and they just fell to the ground."   
"Well, I doubt that thins will get any stranger!" Jou said, cleaning his glasses.   
"Actually, it does get stranger!" Tai said, rubbing the back of his neck.   
"WHAT?!?" Jou Izzy and Matt said, turning to Tai.   
"Well, uh, yeah. The girl just before she blacked out T.k. Kari Davis and I all heard her say 'digiworld'. And, all three of them have D-3's." Izzy, Jou and Matt shook their heads in disbelief. Just then, Kari appeared at the door.   
"The girl...she's waking up." she panted, and the five of them ran back to the nurses station. When they got there, T.k. handed Tai a small leather wallet.   
"It fell from her pocket when you put her in the bed." Tai took the wallet and opened it. Right in the front was a grey student card for a school called Dr. G.W. Williams secondary school. The girl was in the picture wearing a blue tank top. The name below read 'Melissa Marcussen'.   
"At least we know who she is now." Tai said. He looked over at Melissa. She groaned, turning her head slightly. Her eyes fluttered and squinted at the bright light. She covered her eyes with one hand, and tried to sit up. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. When her eyes fell on the children, they bulged out and she screamed.   
* * * * * *Well, how was that? Good, bad?? Email me back at yamato_luver@hotmail.com with any questions, comments or flames. Preferably numbers one and two!! Thanx, Melissa 


End file.
